You suck!
by what-happened-in-peru
Summary: Poor Arthur keeps being bullied, and he is in love with the school jock, Alfred just to make things better. Human names used
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own hetalia, bla bla bla, something about laws and stuff. Written by M. **

Everyday single day Arthur Kirkland would walk into school to see "U suk!" written on his locker door. Due to this daily occurrence he would simply sigh and begin to scrub off the same words. Since this happened everyday he kept some cleaning supplies that he kept in his locker since the janitors seemed annoyed that he would come see them everyday for the same thing, that they had just let him keep some. The british boy was used to the bullying since it started at a young age. He would be tormented daily since he would talk to his imaginary friends aloud but these were his friends and were the only things keeping him sane.

"Flying Mint Bunny? When do you think they will learn how to spell? These people have managed to misspell every word here. I didn't know someone could even do that," he muttered out loud.

All of a sudden someone came up from behind him and slapped him hard on his back.

"Hey Iggy! How's it hanging dude? Talking to yourself again I bet and don't lie, the hero always know the truth!" said the school's all-star athlete, Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur tried to keep calm but he never could. His heart would beat so fast when Alfred was near. He had come to accept his sexuality years before but he never said anything because he knew the bullying would only get worse. Bunnies, fairies and unicorns can only do so much to help. Every time he looked at Alfred, he wanted to betray his brain and follow his heart. He wanted to confess everything to Alfred. He couldn't though, he feared the hurtful rejection too much. He tried to focus in on what the american was saying and eventually snapped back into the conversation.

"First of all, just because I come from England does not mean you can call me "Iggy" and secondly, I do not talk to myself!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Woah dude. Chillax for a moment. I was just saying that you were mumbling to yourself. Jeez, so touchy," complained Alfred.

"I have a name and if you don't want to use, I don't see the point in talking to you," Arthur said. Why couldn't he have controlled his anger? Alfred, the guy of his dreams, was talking to him and was joking around. Here he was saying never to talk to him again like the foolish boy he was. He looked into those deep ocean blue eyes and saw something that looked like sadness or hurt. Alfred simply muttered a response and walked away leaving the brit to collect himself before class started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by M. I don't own anything and I'm sorry for not uploading. School and exams and funerals and other excuses like that.**

Arthur started walking toward homeroom. _Bollocks_ he thought _I have class with him and I don't think I can handle him right now_. By the time he reached homeroom he had a plan to say he was sick and head the school's nurse for a bit.

He opened up the classroom door to see Mr. Williams, his homeroom teacher who was also his teacher history trying to get the class' attention. Arthur slipped up from behind and went straight to the teacher.

Mr. Williams was a Canadian teacher who taught French and history. He was extremely quiet but it was rumored that if you talked bad about hockey with him, you would be sent to the hospital. He didn't believe that rumour. The teacher in front of him was a very polite and sweet teacher and let Arthur go to the nurse as long as he caught up with what he missed.

Arthur started down the long hallway to the nurse. The nurse was a french man but he also acted as the school's guidance counselor, or "therapist" as he preferred to be called. He knocked and opened the door to see somebody already in there.

"Oh, Arthur! How are you mon cher? Excuse us Gilbert, but do you mind heading back to class?" The french nurse said.

The albino, Gilbert, got up at heading towards the door.

"And Gilbert? He likes hockey and maple syrup so start with that!" Francis added slyly.

Gilbert, the so called awesomest person ever, blushed furiously and ran out of the room. Francis motioned to the now open seat and Arthur quickly ran and sat down.

"What seems to be the matter? Do you need help or need help with some _tension_, hmm?" the nurse said while a hand started to wander onto Arthur's leg_. _With a quick slap, the hand reluctantly went away. Arthur started his story.

"Before you ask, yes, I'm gay. I fell in love with this guy and I said some pretty mean stuff to him. It hurts me so much that I don't know what to do! I love him but he must hate me by now," Arthur sobbed out.

France listened to the long, sorrowful rant. He careful listened to every detail about that morning before responding.

"My dear, he likes you! You should talk to him about this because if my suspicions are true, which they usually are, he might like you back!" Francis said gleefully.

"W-wh-what?" Arthur sputtered out.

"Yes, now go home and rest for the day. You will have a fun time tomorrow!" the nurse said and gave him an excuse slip for the rest of his classes. Arthur absent-mindedly took the slip and went to the attendance office._ What the bloodly hell was going on? What in the world is that wanker from France talking about? I am not sure I want to know what he is talking about. I'm not even sure if I want to talk to Alfred about any of this. _Arthur sighed and muttered all the way home on his thoughts of what was going to happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia and this is written by M~**

When Arthur reach his house he didn't know what to do. He paced around, finished his history homework, since who has ever heard of the Avro Arrow? By the time he finished the questions, school was having their lunch break so he decided to call his friend. Arthur never thought that he would be friends with a guy like Toris but the guy was able to confess his feelings and get them returned by his boyfriend, Feliks. He dialed up his friend's cell who answered right away.

"Hey Toris, can we talk for a second?" started Arthur.

"S-sure Arthur, just hold on a bit. This seems serious," Toris replied and from the other end he could hear a familiar valley girl voice going "awww".

"Sorry about that, gotta get away from Feliks. So wanna talk about Alfie?"

"W-w-what? How did you know about Alfred? And seriously, Alfie?" the brit stuttered.

He could he a cheerful laugh before he was answered, "Sorry, but it was kind obvious. So, gonna ask him out soon? Need my help doing it?"

"I-I-I just don't know if I should," he paused, "What if he hates me and won't talk to me again? I'm not sure if can handle that..."

He heard a ruffle of fabric and a shrill shriek. A new voice took over the conversation.

"Like, Oh My God, you have to like, totally ask him out! Geez, Artie, like, grow a pair and, like, totally get over with it. Alfie isn't, like, that kind of guy," ranted Feliks.

Before he could answer, Feliks obviously had ended the call and hung up. _Bollocks, I still don't know how to ask him out! Wait, what am I even saying? Do I want to ask him out or do I keep our current relationship as it is? Wait I already ruined that today. _The inner turmoil continued till the very next day.

When Arthur woke up he decided to get to school early to catch up on his missed work. He still couldn't decide whether to ask Alfred out and by the time he reached the school he decided against it. He continued to his locker where he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Alfred, with a permanent mark, in front of his locker with the words "U suk" written on it.

"W-what? What the hell are you doing? Don't you think you torment me enough?!" Arthur snapped.

"What are you talking about?" question Alfred.

In the back of his mind, he could hear a snap. The emotional flood gates opened and there was no stopping it.

"Everyday you write those bloody words on my locker that torment me every moment of my life! You make my life a living hell! Not because of the bullying, you get used to it after so long, but since it was you who was doing it! I love you! I love everything about you but it hurts me so much that you would do this! I need to go..." Arthur screamed as tears ran down his face.

He looked at America who didn't even blink. Arthur could feel his heart breaking in half as his crush didn't react. _Why would he? I told him I loved him and he made my life a living hell. Who in their right mind would respond... _

"Arthur..." he said as his hand reached out to wipe away the tears on Arthur's cheek.

Arthur slapped the hand away. He raised his head to looked into the ocean deep blue eyes of the american. He couldn't find any emotion in them and that broke his heart even more.

"I-I have to get to class," Arthur muttered. He turned his back and headed to class holding in all the tears he could and leaving Alfred at his locker.

**Aren't I cruel? Sorry, but at least the story is actually planned this time so you won't have to wait as long. Since I don't have to think about what is going to happen on the spot. Beware the next chapter, many ships will be mentioned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! I don't own anything. Written by M~**

Arthur grudgingly walked to class. Not only did he have his first class with Alfred but there was the elite international meeting. The group was arranged by the school and one student from each country was selected to attend and you must call each other by their country. _I did call Alfred by his country, America, earlier. I must have been so angry that I rejected his own precious name. Didn't I say it right there? Gah!_

He reached his class and realized that Ludwig and Feliciano were in the back having a good snogging. Arthur felt surprised that this disturbed him so much since they were always together. _It must be because of him...I can't stand relationships now because my chances are ruined. _A tear begin to form in his eye and he wiped it away.

Alfred walked him into the class room and the brit turned away. He didn't want to deal with that wanker right now. Luckily class went pretty smoothly but it definitely ended with a bang. Gilbert came up to Arthur after class. They had a very interesting conversation.

"If you ever mention to anyone that I'm with Mr. Williams, I will make your life a living hell," whispered Gilbert.

"With? I thought you were trying to convince him to be with you? I had no idea you were already together," Arthur remarked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'm the one teaching him things after school, if you know what I mean," Gilbert finished with a wink.

Arthur stood there stunned. The innocent Mr. Williams with a student doing who knows what traumatized him. To make matters worse Alfred came up after.

"I need to talk to you!" he said and grabbed Arthur by the wrist and dragged him before he could process what was happening. They reached the bathroom and Alfred turned around and puller Arthur into a tight hug.

"W-w-what? What are you doing?" Arthur screamed and broke free of the hug, "Why are you toying with my emotions like this?" Tears started to roll down his eyes.

Alfred looked at him, raised his hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down the brit's face.

"I never meant to hurt you. I was at your locker to scratch away those words that are on it everyday. I was trying to be your hero. I would never do anything to hurt you since, well dammit, I love you Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred said bursting with energy.

Arthur sputtered out some noises that weren't exactly human. Alfred loved him? Wasn't he rejected not less than two hours ago? _No wait, I left before he could respond. _Alfred leaned in a pressed his lips against Arthur's. Both changed the gentle kiss into a more passionate one. Alfred invaded Arthur's mouth and started exploring. He earned a mewl from the brit and he tasted a slight hint of vanilla in the mouth. They both unwillingly separated, gasping for air.

"I love you Arthur. Don't ever forget that I'm your hero! Now we should probably head back to class before we have to explain to our teachers where we were. I'll see you at that international meeting thingy at lunch, okay?" Alfred said.

Arthur managed to nod and the american left. He collapsed onto the floor and started thinking. Was this really happening? It seemed so much like a dream. He got up off the bathroom floor and made his way to his class. _The international student meeting at lunch will be very interesting._

**Hope it's okay. Next chapter will be using countries as names sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter for this one! Woooo! I don't own Hetalia, written by M~**

The rest of the day continued very smoothly. When it was lunch, Arthur walked to his locker to gather his things for the international meeting. He was very surprised to see his new boyfriend, Alfred, at his locker already waiting for him.

"Yo dude, glad to see you. Wanna head to the meeting together or something?" Alfred said with a light pink blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Ummm...ahhh...sure, just let me grab my stuff, alright?" Arthur sputtered out. He could feel his face getting hotter from his blush.

They started to walk down the hall on their way to the conference room. Arthur was zoning and and glaring at Flying Mint Green Bunny who was snickering and giving him a reassuring smile. They walked extremely close then all of a sudden Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand as they approached the door of the conference room. He gave the blushing man a huge smile and he opened the door.

Everyone else was already there. Mr. Williams was the supervising teacher but was distracted by the advances Gilbert was making. Ludwig was trying to get Feliciano to sit in his own chair and not on his lap. Lovino was using very colourful language to tell Antonio to go away. Arthur continued to look around and saw Toris and Felkis wave to him. He also saw the scary russian guy, Ivan, crying as he was being chased by his younger sister, Natalia. Before he could go off and talk to anybody, Alfred cleared his throat.

"Yo, everybody! Listen up! I, Alfred F. Jones, the mighty hero and the representative of the United States of America am now dating the amazing, Arthur Kirkland, the representative of England!" the american announced to the other students.

The crowd erupted into comments on how both were now off the market or how they called it. A few people came up and congratulated them on finally being together. Then the representation of Germany, Ludwig, gathered everyone's attention that America and England were together and to remember to use the country names for the meeting. The rest of the gathering went smoothly. Even Alfred enjoyed it this time but that is because he never let go of Arthur's small hand.

After the meeting, Alfred gave Arthur a goodbye kiss since he needed to talk to Antonio. Antonio felt a dangerous aura coming towards him. He turned around to find a pissed off american. He gulped and asked what the matter was?

"You are the problem. You and Lovino bullied Arthur and wrote extremely hurtful messages on his locker. Mess with him again and you will have to deal with me!" Alfred whispered into the spaniard's ear.

Antonio piped out a simple yes. Alfred could be scary when he wanted too. Before walking away Alfred turned around and said something quite surprising.

"Thanks for writing you suck on his locker with major misspellings, u suk. I saw that it looked a lot like USUK, a combination of our two countries in short form. So thanks dude," Alfred said.

Finally he walked away and Lovino came out behind Antonio.

"So he like our little prank? I can't believe Francis and Gilbert convinced you to do that. You are one lucky bastard that I decided to help you," Lovino said very smugly.

"Yes, you are right my little tomato," Antonio said before stealing a kiss from Lovino. Said man turned as red as a tomato and ran away from the spaniard who was laughing his head off. At least Arthur and Alfred would have a better and more loving relationship since one of them wasn't swearing left, right and centre.


End file.
